


00.04

by verybi_verytired



Series: Angsty Headcanon Ficlets [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Child Neglect, Drug Withdrawal, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybi_verytired/pseuds/verybi_verytired
Summary: Number Four - The Seance - Klaus





	00.04

**Author's Note:**

> I really like how this one turned out. Its so easy for me to write Klaus lol

Loud.

Loud loud _loud_.

 **LOUD**.

Why were they so loud?

They never shut up.

Never stopped yelling and screaming for him.

Never stopped begging and pleading.

Never stopped crying and sobbing.

Never stopped.

Please stop.

He just wanted it to stop.

The drugs helped. Helped so much. Made it so quiet.

But then dad found out.

Found out about the alcohol. About the weed and the cigarettes. About the pretty little pills and the fine white powders.

So here he was, sitting in the ice cold mausoleum alone.

Not alone.

Never alone.

God he just wanted to be alone.

He had been in here before. So many times before. But this was different. Instead of spending a day or two in here, with no food or water, he was going to spend at least a week while he detoxed. Grace brought him food once a day and checked his progress.

Cold turkey could be pretty dangerous after all.

He kind of wished it would kill him.

He was so tired and cold and everything hurt, especially his head. He just wanted it all to stop. The pain, the sadness, the disappointment. He wanted to die, or at least to be numb to everything.

Dad hated him anyway. Had told him he was a disappointment every chance he could get. Why did the man care if he lived or died or was high 24/7? It would be easy for everyone involved if he was left alone to his own devices.

Left alone.

Alone.

God he just wanted to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed it!
> 
> [Come throw headcanons at me on Tumblr! I'm always a slut for angsty headcanons!](http://www.verybi-verytired.tumblr.com)


End file.
